


Wicked Will

by vkdemon



Series: The Wicked Series [5]
Category: Glee
Genre: Infidelity, M/M, Slut-Shaming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-21
Updated: 2012-10-21
Packaged: 2017-11-16 19:08:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/542851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vkdemon/pseuds/vkdemon





	Wicked Will

Turned out that Kurt didn't need to blackmail Finn into leaving. Puck and Finn were setting up a dude night and as usual Kurt was not involved. He had a whole weekend with his dildo and a bottle of apple scented lube. He hated himself. Really there was no other way to feel. Here he was, probably... definitely broken up with his boyfriend because he wanted sex. How much more of a slut could he feel like?

He didn't want to think about what was not going to happen in his bed. There would be no soft candle-light. The shrimp and pasta he'd bought to serve could just sit in the fridge. He didn't want to eat anything that was less than 50% chocolate or grease. He washed, because really if he was going to have a day all to himself he deserved a nice long spa treatment. He could do a mud bath and a facial and spend some time pampering his skin.

He walked into the bathroom, an open mask kit accused him as it lay on the sink. He'd set it out before coffee with Blaine. He'd planned to come home, pamper, and have smooth clear skin glowing when Blaine came for their weekend of romance. Kurt barely felt the ground as he collapsed onto the tile. He had broken up with Blaine because he wanted sex. It wasn't like this before. He had courted Blaine before the idea of sex was ever apart of his dreams of the future. He wanted hand holding and songs and... well, he never felt suitable for sex. It looked messy and... Who would actually want to do those things? He wasn't even sure he could allow himself to be touched in a sexual manner.

He sighed, his hands playing with the edges of his pajama shirt. _Sex changes you. It does things to your body and to your heart._ He bit his lip trying not to hear his father's words. Dad was right, so right. Kurt ached with need, with want for what he'd had with Sebastian. He wanted the touch again, the drag of skin on skin and the heat that crashed between their chests. He wanted to hear Sebastian's words, the endearments, the insults... But it was wrong. It was the wrong moment and with the wrong person and he just wanted it to be right. He wanted it to be with his boyfriend. He should have had it be special. Blaine was special... wasn't he?

Kurt leaned back, his head resting against the tub. Was Blaine special? He was the boyfriend, but what did that even mean? He was the first boy that wanted Kurt... But that wasn't really true, was it? David Karofsky, as messed up and inappropriate as his expression had been, was interested back in junior year. Blaine had yet to see him as a romantic possibility back then. Kurt touched his own lips, wondering if he could properly remember that kiss. He had been shocked, adrenaline coursing through him. But what was it, warmth, hands on his cheeks, a fear, a press of panic on his eyelids as his brain tried to understand the difference between the bully who was going to hit him and the man kissing him. It was his first kiss and it had also been the wrong person and wrong moment. He hated this trend. Blaine was supposed to be different.

Blaine had kissed him after Kurt stood up for himself against Blaine Anderson, the lead of the Warblers. Pavarotti had just died, the little beauty who felt like his only friend had just left his world forever and Blaine decided that was the moment to realize he existed as a romantic option? Kurt sighed. It was wonderful at the time, but what kind of story was that for the beginning of a romance. Wrong time... right person?

What was Sebastian then? The meerkat had swooped into his perfect, albeit bland, life with Blaine. He pursued Blaine, and Kurt once again felt the crushing fear of not measuring up. Sebastian was handsome, confident and cocky. He had everything that Kurt didn't. He was model worthy, masculine, rich, and so carelessly high society that it made Kurt's teeth ache. Sebastian would be perfect for Blaine, he would fit into the perilous high society Blaine's family prioritize. Hell, Sebastian would probably be able to bring out passion from Blaine that Kurt never could.

Kurt swiped at the tears on his cheeks with the back of his hand. Sebastian's touch had brought out a fire in him that he'd never imagined possible. He'd been slowly coming to terms with sexual desire. He'd begun to explore his own body, had even wanted to explore Blaine's. Then Sebastian, with his comments, with those lips that made him want more and more of Sebastian. What if it wasn't Sebastian's fault at all? What if Kurt needed sex, wanted it and anyone would have satisfied? Would that make Sebastian the wrong man at the right time?

Kurt pulled his phone into his hand. Sebastian was definitely the wrong man. His thumb caressed over Sebastian's contact name before opening a text box. He wanted to make this horrible feeling go away. Maybe he could have sex every now and again. He could have Sebastian and then not have to bother Blaine with his needs. Then he could have his relationship go back to being perfect...

 **To Better-Than-Your-Boyfriend:** Are you free?  
 **To Better-Than-Your-Boyfriend:** When did you put your contact name in my phone?

 **To Dove:** Always free for you.  
 **To Dove:** I like being a mystery.

 **To Better-Than-Your-Boyfriend:** I hate you.  
 **To Better-Than-Your-Boyfriend:** Come over.  
 **To Better-Than-Your-Boyfriend:** Now.

 **To Dove:** ]A bossy bottom. I love it.

Kurt didn't have to wait long. If he had greater self-confidence he would have said that Sebastian looked like he'd run the whole way. His perfect hair was just slightly tousled as if his hands had worried at it in his dashboard mirror. His chest rose and fell noticeably, as if he'd jogged from his fancy mercedes to Kurt's door. Like the possibility of being near Kurt was causing excitement to burst from his body.

"Couldn't wait to see me, Dove?" Sebastian smirked, using his long body to loom into Kurt's space.

Kurt grabbed the back of Sebastian's neck and brought his mouth down into a demanding kiss. He shoved his tongue into Sebastian's mouth, taking control. If Kurt was going to be a sexual deviant he was going to have it his way. No one was going to control him. Sebastian was just a slut like him, looking for a good time. He could solve everything this way. The taller male moaned against his mouth and he could feel hands pulling his shirt from his pants to sneak underneath.

Cold fingertips explored his ribcage. He wanted more. He wanted Sebastian pressed against every inch of him, in his skin to carry around like a brand that declared 'I was wanted'. Kurt's hands scrambled to remove the clothing thwarting his goals. His fingers fumbled against the tiny buttons, the lovely details of the hidden clasps now a menace.

Sebastian chuckled. "Slow down, Dove. We have plenty of time." Sebastian's voice held a promise of more than one night, of more than just release and Kurt couldn't stand the pressure of it over his heart. He shoved Sebastian toward his room.

Clothing was pulled from bodies. Kurt's mouth was warm as it latched to Sebastian's neck. He punished that skin for the passion he craved. When a button from Kurt's shirt clanked on the ground Sebastian's mind clued in.

Sebastian had felt a strange pressure ever since that text. Kurt's actions weren't adding up. If the lovely boy had taken up his advances he'd expected a prissy and adorable demand for diner and romance for Sebastian to prove his worth. Kurt Hummel was so high maintenance that Sebastian kept a rolling reservation at the nearest high class French cafe every Saturday night for the moment when Kurt would see the light and make Sebastian prove his seriousness.

This frantic tumble of physical need was familiar for Sebastian. Too familiar.

He grabbed Kurt's hands, stopping him as he groped at Sebastian's pants zipper. He looked down, trying to catch Kurt's eyes to find answers. The avoidant gaze was enough. This was not a triumph moment, but something else entirely.

"Why did you call me?"

"What does it look like?" Kurt snipped and put his nose in the air. The reaction allowed Sebastian to see Kurt's eyes. They were red.

"It looks like you were crying before I came." Sebastian held Kurt fast as the thinner man struggled against his hands.

"What do you care? I'm touching, you aren't I? Just shut up and fuck me." A paleness blanched Kurt's already pale skin. "It's what you want and what I need so just get on with the program."

"What about your boyfriend?" Sebastian's voice was calm. This was not the Kurt he wanted to fuck. The Kurt he wanted was the stubborn but achingly vulnerable boy who came apart in his arms and let all the walls come down. The hellcat digging his nails into Sebastian's wrist was bristling with parapets of emotional armor.

"It didn't matter to you the first time. If you won't, I'll find someone else. I just need sex. I'm a fucking nympho, alright?!" The tears that Sebastian had fallen in love with dripped down Kurt's soft cheek before Kurt could swipe at them.

"You're a young man. It's normal." Sebastian's eyes narrowed even as he offered the soothing words. "It that what I'm here for? To be your sex toy?"

"Yes. Now get to it!"

For a long moment Sebastian just watched him. Kurt refused to squirm under the sharp eyes. He felt as though his layers were being tugged away, exposing his fear and his anger and every bit of raw emotion for Sebastian to sift through. Kurt refused to back down no matter what Sebastian found.

Sebastian's hand pet over the fullness of Kurt's bright cheeks. That hand found it's way to the back of his neck and Sebastian kissed him. He groaned as Sebastian dominated his mouth. He couldn't tilt his head, he couldn't fight the hands trapping him. He opened, giving into Sebastian. He knew this was right, this was what he craved. Kurt started to pull at Sebastian's shirt. He squawked as his mouth was abandoned.

Both of his wrists were manhandled over his head and his body attained a terrifying moment of air before he landed pinned to the bed. So, he was under Sebastian's body on his bed. That was an improvement. Sebastian was obeying and going to fuck him. It was exactly what he'd asked for. Why was there another set of tears stinging his eyes?

He held Kurt down and stopped moving. He didn't thrust or rub or writhe. He didn't start kissing on Kurt's neck or whispering dirty wonderful things into his ear. He simply held the other boy still. Kurt's tears were falling.

"Get off. I don't... I just need sex. That solves it." Kurt trembled as desperation clawed to the surface. "I can have Blaine so long as I get rid of these desires. I need to keep Blaine. You don't understand."

Sebastian's hands around Kurt's wrists tightened for a moment. His voice stayed calm. "Is that what you called for? To use me to stay with Blaine?"

"Yes. Blaine doesn't want me. We... we fought. I just need sex. That's all I'm missing from my relationship with Blaine. Everything else is perfect. So perfect..."

"So the man who thinks you're not sexy, not worthy of sex, is perfect? We must have very different understandings of the meaning of that word."

"He loves me. He's right. I just need to back off on sex with him. I'm too needy."

"You trying to convince me or yourself?"

Kurt's mouth snapped shut. He turned his face to the side and refused to look at Sebastian. The taller teen sighed. Long fingers released Kurt's wrists in order to pull the covers over them both. Kurt was turned onto his side as Sebastian's body molded to his back. The Warbler wrapped both arms around the crying boy.

Why was Sebastian being so sweet? Why wasn't he just taking the sex that Kurt offered? The questions stuck in Kurt's throat. He didn't want the comfort of Sebastian's arms to leave him yet. Kurt found himself sinking toward unconsciousness. Right before he faded into sleep he felt Sebastian's breath over his neck.

"Damn your wicked tongue, Dove. I thought for a moment you wanted me."


End file.
